That Smile
by TempusNoKitsune
Summary: He had known that this day would be nothing but torture from the moment that he woke up, but he really didn't anticipate this. Not the dirty little monster squirming around in the teenagers arms as he held it out to their acquaintances.


The ravenette let out a soft sigh, running a hand through his silky hair. Of course he had known that this day would be nothing but torture from the moment that he woke up, but he really didn't anticipate this. Not the dirty little monster squirming around in the teenagers arms as he held it out to their acquaintances. But damn, this day really was turning out to be nothing but trouble.

Not only was he woken up early by a certain brat, but he was also forced to get his clothes dirty for an "adventure". If anyone knew anything about him it was that he absolutely hated any form of uncleanliness. His house was one of the most clean places that you would ever see, and he very, very rarely actually took part in any sort of physical contact with anyone. However there he was at 7 in the morning, trekking through the mud for God knows what reason.

It turned out that the adventure was only just that, an adventure. There was nothing to gain for his indescribable discomfort but a broadly grinning teenager with sparkling eyes. He had taken a deep breath, and bit down on his tongue, trying his best not to let the boys infectious smiles get to him, and pushed the teenager out of the way, starting down the trail back to his house. Perhaps he was doing something wrong, because rather than being thrown off, or at least being slightly put out by his actions- as people often were -the boy simply ran after him, reaching for his hand, a small smile still on his lips.

He quickly pulled his hand out of reach, frazzled by the boys attempt at touching him. However, it seemed like nothing could deter the teen. The brunette only passed the move off as energetically swinging his arms, which he continued to do as the branched off of the trail and onto a neatly paved sidewalk. He inwardly grimaced as each step he took made an audible squish, and his feet slid forward on the pavement. His eyes darkened considerably, and all that he could think about was getting home, and getting clean.

"Levi!"

His head snapped to the side as his name was called, maintaining his seemingly natural deadpan face. The brunette was pointing ahead of them, and starting to speed up, his eyes shining with something like...adoration?

"Slow down brat!"

"...But!" The boy stumbled slightly, looking back for just a moment before overlooking the command, and continuing full speed ahead.

He let out a small, "Tch." And walked a bit faster after the boy, stopping just before colliding with him. He raised one eyebrow slightly as the boy stooped down, craning over him in order to see exactly what caused the other to completely disregard his order.

"Look Levi!" The boy turned around, holding a mass of brown fur in his arms. "Isn't it so cute?"

"What?" He leaned forward just a bit, only to come nose to nose with a dirty mutt, it's light brown eyes staring right at him. Then the dog did the worst thing that it ever could have done...he licked Levi's face. He recoiled almost instantly, rubbing his cheek vigorously as the teen in front of him let out a small laugh.

"Aww Levi. I think he likes you."

He glared up at the boy. "No."

"What?"

"No. I know what you're going to ask Eren, and the answer is no."

"But, he's so cute, and I promise that I'll take care of him."

"You don't know where that thing's been Eren."

"I could clean him! I'd make sure to do it at least once a week."

"Every day."

"...Every other day."

"You have to take it to the vet."

"I will."

"You feed it."

"I will."

"...fine...you can keep it."

"Yes!"

He let out a short breath, and inwardly rolled his eyes. The teenager was really more of a child if you asked him. "Shut up. Lets go."

Yes. His day definitely did not go as planned, and yet, he wasn't really upset. He wasn't quite exactly sure why he wasn't bitter about his obviously not at all enjoyable day, but as he looked back at the teen, everything that he had done that day didn't seem nearly as bad. Perhaps it even seemed worth it as he watched the brunette smile, and show off their new dog to his friends.

Yeah, no. Getting dirty was definitely not worth it, but maybe the dog would be, after all, no matter how much he would deny it out loud, he loved more than anything to keep Eren happy, and would do anything just to keep that smile on his face. Hm...Jaeger...seems like that stupid brat made him go all soft on the inside...but he really couldn't find the will to complain. Not when he was looking at that smile.

* * *

**~I'm sorry I kind of fell off the edge of the earth! Here's a little something to make up for it? **

**Really it's just a little something that I wrote when I had like nothing else to do, but any who, I hope you enjoy it!**

**I'll be working on updating my other stories, but I'm not really sure when the next chapter will be posted!**

**Well, I hope you liked it! **

**Maybe? **

**Remember to leave a review!~**


End file.
